A Waste Of Sperm And Space
by NandaFlummy21
Summary: Have you ever felt useless? Pathetic? Pointless? Unimportant? A waste of sperm and space? That's what I feel like everyday, and I'm sick of it. But will things ever change? Somehow I think not. SLASH; POYNTERJONES; PONES.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nothing changes, it's all the same

Stuck in life, playing this stupid game

What's the point of me living?

All my life I've been forgiving

Where's it got me?

Surrounded by darkness for as far as the eye can see.

Living a lie, and dying inside

I can't remember the last time I cried

I feel the pain

But it's as common as rain

Fading away

Merging each day.

People say, forget the past

Make the future last

But what if the future looks bleak?

I'm way past the time when my life was at it's peak.

I wanted someone to care

But everything about me screams beware

My life is a lonely, dark, pitiful mess

And do you know what? I couldn't care less.

I'll get back to you when I feel something

Other than this depressing sting.

Cry for me...

I'm too far gone...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Great. Monday came around fast after this weekend, which means one thing: school. I hate school, I have no friends. Sad, isn't it? I'm so pathetic that no one at all can even stand my company. It's lovely. Really lovely. I get bullied a lot as well, because I have no friends, I'm a loner. Some people say nasty things, but most of the time, I just get hit in the corridor by random passers-by. They used to insult me when they hit me, now they just can't be bothered. I'm so pointless that I'm not even worth their insults.

I got dressed quickly. Didn't bother with breakfast. I was about to walk out the front door when my mum called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here a second"

I walked into the front room to find my mum and Jazzie sat at the table, waiting for me, I guess.

"What's going on?" I questioned, confused.

"Sit down, Doug" My mum said seriously.

I sat down and waited for what she was going to tell me.

"It's your dad, he's left" She admitted sadly.

"What do you mean he's left?" Jazzie cried, she was only 13, bless.

"He's left this family, gone, and you'll never see him again" My mum had tears streaming down her cheeks, as did Jazzie. Inside I was hurting, I loved my dad, I always looked up to him, but on the outside, I was emotionless.

"Is that all?" I asked in a bored tone. They both turned and glared at me.

"What do you mean is that it? Your father is gone! Our family is ruined!" My mum screamed at me.

"I think you're slightly over-reacting" I said calmly.

My mum slapped me and then broke down in sobs, Jazzie crying with her.

"I'm going to school" I said slowly, scared she would hit me again. She'd never hit me before. I guess everyone feels the need to hit me though.

I arrived at the school gates and made my way to my first lesson of the day. I walked through the door to find that there were only 3 people in the class. 3 of which I hated most in the whole school: Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Tom Fletcher. They were the only people to insult me, the rest just punched me, whereas they did both.

"Oi, oi, Poynter!" Harry shouted.

I just sat down and ignored him.

"Dougie, we're talking to you" Harry continued.

"What?" I asked and turned my head towards him.

"I heard your sister lost her virginity the other night" He smirked.

I just turned away.

"So she did?" Tom asked.

"How would I know?" I replied, my back still to the three boys, but I could tell they were grinning.

"Is she as tight when you f*ck her?" Harry asked, amused.

I turned towards them, "If I did have sex with my sister, which I don't, then she would've already lost her virginity before last night"

"Shut up, geek" Danny said, finally speaking.

"I'm not in the mood for your sh*t, Jones" I told him. Harry was the worst, then Tom, Danny was alright quite a lot of the time. But when he wanted to start on you, he could tear you apart with a couple of words.

"Why what's happened today?" Danny asked, he sounded concerned. Huh?

"None of your business" I snapped.

Tom and Harry stood up, "We're going to the toilet" Harry said.

Danny nodded and they left. Danny walked over to me and sat on the table in front of me.

"What happened today?" He asked again.

"Why do you care?" I questioned.

"Because."

"My dad left"

"Left?"

"Yeah, disappeared, left me and my family forever"

"I'm sorry" He said softly, "Don't cry" I didn't even know I was.

He wiped my cheeks lightly.

"Why you being so nice?" I asked, confused.

He just shrugged, "People deserve a break every once in a while" He smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Dougs"

Then Tom and Harry walked back in and Danny's smile was replaced by a disgusted look. I sighed. Like I said, Danny was quite nice, the bullying was just a front in front of his friends. He didn't mean it when he insulted me, he's told me many times when we were alone. He's sweet really, he just won't show it because he'd lose his mates. I think I like him a bit more than I should...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was lunch; for once I was happy that school wasn't finished yet. I didn't want to go home, didn't want to face my mum or my sister. I could take all the hate here, all the punches and nasty words, but I couldn't stand to watch their faces. They were so upset about dad, so was I but I couldn't show it, for some reason, the only person in the world that I ever show my emotions in front of was Danny.

"I think you should get out of this school, Poynter" Harry said right in my face, they had been saying mean stuff to me for at least 10 minutes now, we were in the canteen.

"Yeah, you're a freak, Dougie" Tom joined in. I was waiting for Danny to say something, but he didn't, in fact, he walked away. I was confused. I was so busy wondering what Danny was doing, that I didn't even notice Harry punch me in the face, until I tasted blood. Then it all went black.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in the medical room, I also noticed that Danny was next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me softly.

"Er, yeah, but what're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should've stuck up for you before, but I didn't want them to turn on me"

"Why would you defend me anyway?"

"You don't deserve any of this"

Silence settled upon us.

"What time is it?" I asked, breaking the, rather comfortable, silence.

"2:30" He replied.

Oh God. I had to go home soon, I really didn't want to.

I started crying just at the thought of going home. Danny got up from the chair next to the bed I was on, and sat next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't w-w-wanna go home" I sobbed.

He pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed onto his chest for what felt like days, turns out it was only half an hour. The bell went and he pulled away.

"Um, I er, you feel better?" He asked awkwardly.

I shook my head, "But thanks"

He smiled slightly.

"Er, if you still don't wanna go home, erm, you can, um, er, come to mine"

I smiled, "Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I may not show it, but I like you, Dougs"

"Thanks, Danny"

He grinned and we set off towards Danny's house...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Flashback: 2 years previous.**_

_I sat in my seat in Geography, in front of Danny, Tom and Harry. I hated that the seating plan had me sat here, all they did was pick on me the entire lesson, the teacher always saw and heard what they did, but he did nothing. _

_"Poynter!" I heard Tom shout, he was only behind me, why did he have to shout and deafen me? _

_I turned around to find all 3 of them grinning evilly at me. I frowned. _

_"What do you want?" I asked. _

_Harry went to say something, but Danny cut in, "You got a pen?" He asked me, a friendly smile on his face._

_"Yeah" I replied and passed him a pen. _

_"Cheers" He smiled._

_I saw Harry whisper something in Danny's ear, and Danny frowned and nodded._

_"So Dougie, what's it like to have no friends? To be a loner? To know that even your family would be better off without you? Does it hurt you? Does it make you want to cut yourself? Does it make you never want to see your own reflection again?" Danny asked, an evil smirk on his face. I couldn't believe he just said that, never had Danny said anything that mean, he was the nicest of the three and he had just destroyed me. I felt the tears run slowly down my cheeks. _

_Danny's smile faltered, and turned into a frown, but I couldn't see properly through my blurry eyes. _

_"Aw, look at the cry baby!" Harry shouted. Everyone turned to look at me and burst out laughing, everyone except Danny, who sat there frowning. I had to leave the room after that, never had I cried at school, I didn't want to show I was weak. But I was. And I had cried, and now everyone knew I was weak. I ran out the door, the teacher shouted my name after me, but I didn't listen. I collapsed on the ground in a heap and sobbed, I did hate my life. It did hurt. I do cut myself. And I don't like seeing my own refection. How could he get so much right in one sentence? How could he hurt me so much in one sentence? _

_Danny Jones made me weaker than I already was that day, and everyone knew. And for some reason, I still didn't hate him. _

_**End of flashback.**_

And now I'm going round his house. I hope this isn't a trap. That was the only truly nasty thing Danny had ever said to me...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrived at Danny's house; it was nice, nicer than mine. I was nervous though, I know Danny is the nicest out of the three, but he's still said some horrible things to me, like that day 2 years ago. No one has ever said anything that nasty before, it broke me so badly, I just wanted to kill myself after his words, but I didn't. I held it together, I'm starting to question why though.

He opened the front door, and we walked inside.

"Mum! I'm home!" He shouted.

"Okay, dear!" His mum shouted back.

"Let's go upstairs" He said to me.

I nodded.

We walked upstairs and into his bedroom. It was so much better than my room, he even had a tv, it was a massive tv. The tv in my house, was like half the size of the one in his room. I think he noticed me staring at the tv because he said,

"I know it's quite small, I've been meaning to get a new one, the one downstairs is much bigger" He smiled.

I looked at him, shocked, "Small?" I asked confused, "It's huge, it's like triple the size of the tv we have in my house"

"You only have one?"

"Yeah, dad always had more important things to spend his money on, I'll probably have to get a job soon, mum can't work and neither can Jazzie, and dad's gone, so that only leaves me"

Danny frowned at me, "You need a job?" He asked.

"I will, we'll be skint otherwise" I sighed, sadly.

"But what about school?"

"School isn't important; I need food and money to live, not an education"

He looked confused.

"Dad's motto" I told him.

"Oh" He nodded, "I hope everything turns out okay, Dougs"

"So do I"

"I'm so sorry" He said softly.

"Why're you apologising?"

"I brought you here, it's like I'm rubbing your nose in the fact you're struggling, and all the bullying"

"Don't worry about me, and besides, you didn't do that much bullying, really, it was more Tom and Harry"

"I know but, still, I should've stuck up for you, so I'm sorry"

I smiled.

"X-Box?" He asked.

I looked at him, very confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna play X-Box?"

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

His eyes went wide, "You have never lived!" He declared and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I saw his mum, she smiled at me.

We walked through to the living room, Danny's mum following, looking confused as to what was happening. We stopped in front of an enormous television, I gasped.

"Jesus Christ, I thought your tv upstairs was big" I told Danny.

He smiled at me. Danny's mum was still standing watching us.

"Right," Danny started, "This is an X-Box"

I blushed; I must have looked like a complete idiot to Danny's mum.

Danny taught me how to use the X-Box, and we set about playing it. After about an hour of playing, I beat him.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"That's not fair!" Danny sulked.

I giggled at him.

"Are you sure you haven't played before?" Danny asked me.

I smiled, "Never" I told him honestly.

He grinned back, and we started another game. Danny is amazing, I didn't know he could actually be this nice, I always knew he was nice but still. He's awesome, really awesome. I hope this isn't a trick...


End file.
